nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elm Street House
1428 Elm Street (a.k.a. the''' Elm Street House') is a house located on Elm Street in the town of Springwood, Ohio in various versions of the ANOES story, including the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film series, its novelizations, the book adaptation of the original film, its book adaptations by Bob Italia, and Jesse's Lost Journal. =The Original Film Series= The house first appears as Nancy Thompson's family house in the original ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, and then as Jesse Walsh's family house in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. It then becomes Freddy Krueger's dream house in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. It makes an official appearance in Freddy vs. Jason. The House Within The Physical World History 1981 The House is first introduced in A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984 film), as the house of Nancy Thompson's family; her friends also lived in the area too. Following the deaths of most of Nancy's friends, her mother, Marge Thompson, placed bars around the house to ensure that Nancy remained "safe". That subject became the talk of the neighborhood, no doubt. Following the events of the first movie, the Thompsons left Elm Street. 1986 Following the Thompsons' departure from Elm Street, the house was occupied by the Walsh Family; the son of the family, Jesse Walsh, experienced paranormal events relating to Freddy Kruger within the house. He and his friend were lucky enough to find a diary belonging to Nancy inside the house, which explained what he needed to know about Freddy Krueger. Jesse learned that Freddy was initially using him to come into the physical world, in a type of possession manner, so he could kill the children of Elm Street. He was defeated and the Walshs left Elm Street. Following the Walshs departure from Elm Street, the house became notorious in the neighborhood for its strange activity, leading many to believe it was haunted. Those rumors prevented the house from being occupied, and instead it was left alone for many years, empty and isolated, it stood like a bad cloud over Elm Street. 1999 The House Within the Dream World It was even worse in the dream world. It served as a stomping ground for Freddy who waits for his victims to dream and would sometimes bring them there; Kristen Parker saw it frequently in her dreams and made a model of it from her dreams. The house in the dreams appears as it would at the time, all boarded up and isolated. Children dressed in white clothes, implied to be some of Freddy's pre-death victims, would usually be seen outside the house playing jump rope and singing the Freddy Krueger jump rope song. (However, in Freddy's Revenge, Angela Walsh jumps rope and sings this song in a dream Jesse has, and she obviously WASN'T one of Freddy's pre-death victims and was very much alive.) Inside the house it's dark and unsettling quiet. Downstairs in the basement is the boiler room where Freddy used to take his young victims and kill them in his former life and usually waits for his next victims to show up down there. It was strongly indicated that the house was occupied by Freddy before the Thompsons moved in, however it's not been confirmed. Renovated (This section needs to be moved.) Many years later, the house was renovated and was then inhabited by Lori Campbell's family. True to the rumours, she found herself facing Freddy as Nancy and Jesse did several years before. Lori's battle wasn't just with Freddy though, as another foe was amassing with the same motivation as Freddy, to kill the children of Elm Street. Lori stepped back and allowed Jason Voorhees to kill Freddy, finishing Freddy's reign over Elm Street, at least in her mind, for good. Trivia *As the franchise went on, it was hinted that the house was occupied by Freddy before his death, although there was no mention of this in the first movie, the only connection it had with Freddy was that Marge Thompson stored his razor blade glove in the basement boiler. *In a deleted scene in Freddy's Dead, Maggie discovers Freddy's hidden room with his gloves and newspaper clippings hidden behind a wall, further indicating that 1428 Elm Street used to be his home. *It could be speculated that the house was haunted, as every time someone moved in, they'd become a target by Freddy; Nancy saw her friends die; Freddy used Jesse to enter the physical world, and Lori brought Freddy back when she moved into the house. Although the storyline moved away from this in , as it marked the first movie that the victims didn't have a connection with the house; although it did appear in Kristen's nightmares frequently. *At the beginning of the Dokken music video for "Dream Warriors", Kristen could be seen finishing up the model of the Elm Street House putting Dokken paragaila on it. She glues the band's name on the back of the house. *This house was first use in the obscure American horror comedy film, Saturday the 14th, three years before the first A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984 film) film was released. =Novelizations of the original film series= In the novelization, this house was the Hathaway House, Freddy Krueger was born there, and Amanda Krueger died there. =book adaptation of the 1984 film by E.L. Flood= =book adaptations of the original film series by Bob Italia= =New Nightmare= =Jesse's Lost Journal= It is similar to the version of the house in the original film series. =Navigation= Category:Structures Category:Elm Street